ANAIG: Central 46 & Mayuri's Karma
by Enjali
Summary: Brielle (my OC) has gotten a report on Mayuri and Central 46. They have broken more than one law in Nature's Law. It's Brielle's job to go to the Soul Society and send them to the World of Darkness. Shiro goes along with her for the blood. (If you hate Mayuri and Central 46, then you'll love this.)
**I got the "go ahead" to write this One-Shot. It's for the fanfic 'ANAIG: Not Nearly Normal' by 'ShingekiNoLevi99'. I really hate Mayuri and Central 46 in this fanfic, so I asked if I can write a One-Shot of my OC killing them, and she said that I can and even put it in the ANAIG's verse if I wanted to! I'll be more than happy to! ;) This will take place when Ichigo and his family are camping, and Jansen has already been kidnapped.**

 **PS. This story has Yaoi mentioned in it, but it's very, very light, so this is a onetime deal. Let's go, Shiro!**

 **Shiro: Right behind ya! XD**

 **Ichi: Shingeki, you made a monster out of those two… *sigh***

* * *

 **Karma is Sweet**

Ichigo and Shiro were taking a walk when they heard footsteps coming their way. They started to worry that it might have been the Shinigami with backup that took Jansen away, but it wasn't; it was Ichigo's soul sister Brielle. Ichigo bopped himself on the head; he forgot that they were camping out in the Dark Forest.

"Brielle, you scared us for a moment there," Ichigo said.

"Sorry, I did mean to. But why would you get scared?" She asked. Ichigo told her that the Central 46 forbad them and their kids from ever having children again, or else they would be experimented on, and then killed. "What…? You mean to tell me that the report that I got was about _you guys!_ " The black and red dragon shouted.

Ichigo looked confused. "What report?" Shiro was listening in on this now.

"I got a report from Spidor that Central 46 and Mayuri Kurosuchi have forbidden a new race from mating. You know that's against Nature's Law," Brielle explained.

"Yeah, but I thought that they needed to go against it two times before you had to do something about it," Ichigo replied.

"They did," Shiro started. "They tried to kill off an entire race, remember? It was the Quincies," He finished.

"But what about Mayuri?" Ichigo asked.

"He has been killing a lot of living things to the point it started to upset the balance," The feather-winged dragon stated. "You didn't answer my question though; why did I scare you?"

"The Shinigami has taken one of the kids. His name's Jansen," Ichigo said.

"And Ichigo's pregnant. If they find out…" Shiro trailed off. "Well, you already know."

Brielle was growling and shaking in anger. 'Those ungrateful sons of a…' She couldn't even finish her thought she was so furious. She took a deep breath. "Okay…They are going to suffer more than I planned to, because now I know who it is that they are forbidding to mate and also for betraying you." She looked Ichigo in the eye. "Ichigo, go back to your family and friends." Then she turns to Shiro. "Shiro, do you want to come with me to make these guys suffer and make them pay for what they did?" She offered to him.

Shiro's face was getting eaten by his grin. "You bet I do… When do we leave?" He asked.

They bring Ichigo back to his family, and Brielle told the Dark Beings to not let anyone else into the forest and if someone tries to hurt anyone in Ichigo's group; kill them. "Now we leave," Dark Dragon stated.

Shiro, Brielle, and Spidor use Shadow Travel to get into the Soul Society without detection. They are standing in front of Central 46 right now. Shiro wondered why they aren't going in yet. Brielle answers by telling Spidor to go and find a way to turn off the lights and wait for her signal. Once the giant spider was out of sight, they went in.

They walked till they were right at the door to the chamber, and opened it. The members of 46 snapped their head toward the doors and saw Shirosaki and… "What in the world is the Dark Dragon doing here?!" One of them demanded.

"And why is Shirosaki with her?" Another one asked.

"You have no rights to be demanding anything from me right now," Brielle said with a deadly calm voice. "But I'll answer your question anyway." She walked into the chamber and sat down in the middle like she owned the place. "You see, I got a report saying you forbad a new Hollow-Shinigami race to mate. No, Shiro isn't the one that told me, it was one of my Wararks*. If the race chose to not mate, then it would've been okay, but since you chose it for them, it's _not_ okay."

She let that sink in before continuing.

"If a new race exists, then that means that it was meant to exist. You don't have the rights to say otherwise. You just want to kill them because you fear them. You guys never learn…" She shook her head. "The last time you tried to do that, the Shinigami went to war. You're making them your enemy." She points to Shiro. "His mate, Ichigo, saved all of you, and what do you do? You threaten him, you fear him, but has he done anything to show that he's a threat to _you?_ No, he didn't."

The Central 46 members are starting to sweat.

"He's going to become your enemy now because you're threatening him and his family, all because you fear him. Cowers like you should never be in control; it doesn't end well for the balance." She smirked. "In my personal opinion, I think Sosuke Aizen has more of a heart then you guys and might have been on to something. You're worse than he ever was. Aizen has done messed up things, but he has _never_ harmed a _child_."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT WE CAN AND CANNOT DO!" No. 38 shouted.

"Well, isn't that what you're doing to the rest of them?" Brielle asked.

"We have the authority to do what we want!" No. 1 stated.

"No, you don't; the Soul King is the one in charge. You don't have the authority to who can or cannot mate. It's within everyone's nature, deal with it." She stopped for a moment. "Oh wait, I forgot, you won't be dealing with it."

"What do you mean…?" No. 40 asked.

"Well, if I get a report about someone that has upset the balance, then it means that I have to send them to the World of Darkness. If those people are already dead, then they get two chances. You already had your second chance and you blew it. But… before I send you there, I and Shiro here are going to make you suffer," Dark Dragon said casually while flicking her tail up. The lights went off.

"Wha- Who turned off the lights?!"

 **Shiro's POV**

The fools, they should have known better. The moment the lights turned off, Brielle let her reiatsu loose. It felt like the room is darker than it is, like walking through a void. It feels like fear's claws are digging into my very soul and are planning to never let me go. The more she lets her reiatsu out the darker and colder the room feels. But lucky for me, I'm only feeling it a little; Central 46 are feeling it full force.

"AHHH-" I heard one of them scream in agony. It seems Brielle has already started; I can even hear her low growls. Well, I can't let her have all the fun, now can I? I move over to one of the members of 46; I'm standing right in front of them, and they don't even notice. I hissed, and they tried to back away, but I grab them by the throat with my claws – I turned into my Hollow form – and ripped it out; feeling the blood run down my fingers and arm. Two down and 44 to go. "Argh!" I'm sorry, 43 now.

I go for the next three, who are standing next to each other, thinking they have a better chance against us with bigger numbers. How wrong they are. I grab one by the throat again with my teeth this time and tear out the other two's insides out with my claws while eating the one I had in my jaw's jugular.

40 more to go.

 **Brielle's POV**

I heard Shiro kill three more of them. The more we kill, the more I can smell their fear. One of their hearts is beating so fast that I don't need to do anything to him, because his heart exploded in his chest. 39 more to go.

I used Poison Feather; it hit 8 of them at once. They screamed for three seconds before dying. 31 left standing.

I'm starting to feel the blood running on the floor. No surprise that Shiro would be messy with his kills. But then again, he's a father and these guys threatened to hurt his children. So I guess I can't blame him. Just thinking about what they were going to do to Ichigo and my niece and nephews, makes me want to get messy myself. But I want to save that part for Mayuri.

I jumped in front of another one and raked my claws down his face; destroying his eyes. "AAHH!" He screamed. I do a 180 and cut his head off with my tail. While I was killing this one, I heard Shiro kill about five more. So that leaves 24 left. Oh wait, no, another heart exploded. Make that 23. Well, since they like to explode, I'll help 3 of them out.

I use the water in their bodies, and make it boiling hot. I hear screams of, "IT BURNS!" After I heard that I made the blood burst from the inside out. Now there's 20 left.

 **Shiro's POV**

I'm sure Brielle accused _me_ for being messy. But what does she do? She uses Blood Bomb. That's the messiest dark power she's got. I know that's what she used because the blood rained down onto my body. Oh well, at least now she's getting into it.

I charge at one of them like a bull and stabbed my horns into the abdomen, and then turned my head to the left; taking whatever inside that got attached to my horns out with them, while swiping a clawed hand at another's throat. 28 left. I wish I could fire a cero, but that would give me away. So I grab Zangetsu and stabbed him into another one's heart, and then I kicked her off.

I heard 6 more bodies hit the ground. Brielle is beating me in this killing game. How many is left? 21.

I slice up about 10 more of them; one of their heads where cut off from the jaw up. 11 more to go.

 **Third person POV**

To both Shiro and Brielle's disappointment, the rest of the members died from heart attacks, heart explosions, or took their own life.

"Some of them tried to take the easy way out. But unfortunately for them, they're going to the World of Darkness the moment that die," Brielle said.

"So, in truth, they just doomed themselves quicker?" Shiro asked; now back in his normal form.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head, and then faced upward. "Spidor, turn the lights back on," Dark Dragon called out. Once the lights turned out, they looked at the room they're still in. "This room was white last time, wasn't it?" She asked like she didn't know what happened.

Shiro smirked. "Yeah, it was, I wonder what happened to it? Did someone repaint it?" He played along. The room was red from the blood of the Central 46 members. "I don't think Aizen got it to be this red last time these guys got killed," The Hollow said.

"Well, _he_ wasn't messy with it," Brielle snapped.

"Oh, like you're one to talk. You're covered in blood!"

"So are you!"

"Most of it was your fault!"

Brielle smirked. "Yeah, you're right. I also killed more than you did."

"You're sure about that?" Shiro was also smirking. "Let's recount."

"Agreed…" And they did just that. "I killed 20," Brielle answered.

Shiro smirked. "21…"

"DARN IT! I thought I won that!" She shouted. "Fine, to make it even, I get to kill Mayuri," The dragon said.

The Hollow's mouth was slightly agape. "We agreed to kill him together," He hissed.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Come on, let's go. We got a clown to kill." With that said, Brielle and Shiro leave for the 12th division.

When they got there, Brielle told Spidor to go and find Jansen. After they went in and walked for a bit, Dark Dragon realized that she wasted her breath. The Hollow and dragon growled from hearing a baby crying; they know it belongs to Jansen. They charge into the room to find that Spidor bit Mayuri, and he's now paralyzed.

"I'm so glad I brought you with us," Brielle said with a smile. She looks over to Jansen and tells Spidor to protect him. "Shiro, I need you to send them to Heuco Mundo," She told him.

"What?!" Shiro snapped. "But who is going to protect them?!"

"I'm sure you notice that one: Spidor can take care of himself and Jansen. Two: I'm going to tell Ichigo to get someone over there and pick them up," Brielle explained.

"Oh…"

"Now tie him up while I tell Ichigo," She said while pointing at Mayuri.

Shiro did as he was told, and Brielle said, {Ichigo, send Grimmjow to Shiro's room in Las Noches.}

{Why?} Ichigo asked.

{Because Jansen will be there.}

{You found him?!} Brielle can hear the hope in her brother's voice.

{Yes, now do what I said.}

{Right!} Brielle turned back to Shiro to see that he finished tying the crazy captain up.

"Send Jansen and Spidor to your room in Las Noches," She told him. "And then we'll have fun with this guy." Shiro nodded his head and did just that. Once they were somewhere safe, Brielle and Shiro turned to look at Mayuri. "Hello, Captain. You might be wondering why we're here, right?" The dragon asked.

"More like wondering how a dragon works right now," Clown-face said.

"Haha, you're funny. What makes you think you'll find out? From where I'm standing, you're the one that is going to be gutted," Dark Dragon said with an evil smirk.

 **(It gets really dark, bloody, and demented from here. Read at your own risk. It'll say when it's over.)**

 **Brielle's POV**

This man has made a lot of people suffer… I think it's time that he feels how they felt. I might not be a big fan of kids, but I would never hurt a child. I don't even know how cold-hearted one needs to be to do that. Well, I'm about to get really cold-hearted now just to get this over with.

"So, Shiro, what do you this we should do first?" I ask him. He puts a hand under his chin in thought for a few moments.

"We can't go for the neck; he'll turn to goo if we do that. Let's start with his hands," Shiro said. So he wants me to cut off the fingers joint to joint, huh? Well, I could do that.

I walk over to Mayuri and to his left hand. "So, question; why do you paint yourself? Got jealous of Shiro or something?" I know that's not true. He's been alive a lot longer than both me and Shiro combined.

"Don't be so foolish!" He snapped.

I smirked. "You're the one foolish for snapping at a mock and also for thinking you could get away with what you were doing to that child." Right after I said that, I stabbed a claw into his pointer finger and ripping off the first joint. "Hmm, no scream… Just have to fix that." I stick my paw in through a shadow and grab a bag that has some nice stuff inside it. I pull out salt and ice that I had in a mini-cooler. I rub some salt into his finger, and then put ice on it. That got him screaming!

"Ooo, that's got to burn," Shiro said while giggling.

I go into the bag again and grabbed rubbing alcohol. I poured some of it into the wound as well. He screamed some more. "Just so you know, I'm just warming up," I told Clown-face. I cut the rest of his fingers off and repeated the process with the salt, ice, and alcohol for each one. I then went over to his right hand and chopped it off. I did put the salt in it, but not the other two. Instead, I go back into the bag and pull out acid. I pour that right into the wound. Argh, he's starting to give me a headache. "Shiro, can you stitch his mouth shut, please?" I requested. "On second thought, wait before you do that. Go over there and grab some of that stuff. I want to see what they do." I pointed over to a shelf that had thin jars and syringes.

Mayuri saw what I was pointing at and shouted, "Don't touch those!" Shiro handed me what I wanted.

"They're not going to be used anyway. Because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be dead," I stated. I grab a syringe and put some of the liquid into it. Once it's full, I inject it into him and he screamed. I'm guessing that all of these would hurt, but this is boring me; I want to hurt his pride a bit.

I see a computer right in Mayuri's line of sight, and I smirked oh so evilly. I move over to it and look through some of the files. "What are you doing?!" He demanded. I turn to him with a child-like innocent look on my face.

"Destroying all you files and research," I replied.

"DON'T YOU DEAR!" Too late, I hit the button that cleared this computer slate clean. "NO! Do you have any idea what you just did?! That was years of research you just destroyed!" The Clown-face shouted.

I turned to him with a look that Ulquiorra and Byakuya would be proud of. "I know, and I don't care. The only reason I did it was to hit you right where it hurts the most. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the bloody stuff. I'd say you no longer need to see anything, am I right, Shiro?" I asked Shiro for what he thought of the idea.

"Go for it." He smirked.

I bring my claws up to Mayuri's face and rip his eyes out. Now that I have his eye balls, I shoved them down his throat and used acid to wash them down. "Now there's no reason to stitch his mouth shut… Oh well." I turn to Shiro. "Your turn," I told him.

The Hollow smirked and moved over to the man. He asked me to give him a stick with barbwire. I did so, and I burned Mayuri's clothes off, then I turned away; knowing what Shiro was going to do. He wrapped the barbwire around the stick, and then shoved it up Mayuri's backside. I heard gargling coming from the man, and turned to see Shiro handing me scissors. I breathed fire till the blades were bright red and handed them back. Shiro moved to cut Mayuri's manhood off, but I turned so I couldn't see it. "That's payback for all you did to us. But don't think I'm done yet," I heard him say.

I turned back to look. Shiro grabbed the stick, pulled it out, and then grabbed a tube to replace the stick so he can pour rubbing alcohol down it, followed by acid. The Hollow handed me the scissors again, and I did what I did last time. He went back over, flipped Mayuri on to his stomach, and then started carving something into his back. I walked over to see what it was; it said, _'I'm worse than Sosuke Aizen, I've killed children and I loved it!'_ That is sadly true. "Okay, I think it's time to wrap this up," I said. Shiro nodded his head in agreement. I leaded over to Clown-face's ear, and said, "Do you know why I shoved your eye down your throat? It's so you can see my claws rip into your flesh, take everything out, and feed your insides to the Hollows you experimented on." I did just what I said.

 **(Okay, it's over.)**

 **Third person POV**

It was late in the night when Brielle and Shiro returned back to the World of the Living. They went to the Shirosaki home and went in. "Shiro, Brielle!" Ichigo came running at his mate and sister and try to tackle them to the ground, but they caught him so he couldn't hurt the baby. "Are you okay? You're covered in blood!" Ichigo asked concerned.

"Yeah, babe, we're fine.'Sides, it' not our blood," Shiro said in the hopes of calming Ichigo down.

"Well, go get washed up, you idiot," The orange-haired man hit his mate in the arm. Shiro left so he can do just that. When he was out of sight, Ichigo turned back to Brielle. "I get the feeling I don't want to know what happened, do I?" He asked.

Brielle shook her head. "Not really. I'll just say it ended up being a blood bath."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. You need to wash up too. You can stay till Shiro's done," He offered.

"Thanks, but there's still somewhere I need to be. I'll come back tomorrow to hang out."

"Okay, goodnight then. Bye."

"Later!" After Brielle left, she opened a portal to the World of Darkness.

Once the feather-winged dragon stepped out, she looked at all the Dark Being surrounding the 47 people that she and Shiro sent here. **"They're all yours; make them beg for mercy,"** She told them. The screams of the Central 46 members and Mayuri Kurosuchi were heard all throughout the world of shadows.

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **Warark = Dark Warrior**

 **Well...that was dark. Now you guys know what my inner Hollow is like. She is evil and get along great with Shiro. I hope you - or should I hope not? -enjoyed this.**


End file.
